


Once upon a time foot punishment

by Aayla8978



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, mentions of Charming/Rumplestiltskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayla8978/pseuds/Aayla8978
Summary: Regina devises a new punishment for Henry’s insubordination.





	Once upon a time foot punishment

Henry ran as fast as he could. He knew disobeying his mother would have consequences. The 16 year old just didn’t have the same fear of his mother he used to. Maybe he should have. Before he could reach the door of the mayors office. He felt a magical force restrict his wrists and yank them back. Shortly after his neck was yanked back too. He was immobilised. 

From behind him. He heard a long ‘ziiiip’ unsure what it was, he struggled against his magical bonds. Knowing it couldn’t be anything good. He was right. As he was swivelled around, he saw his Mothers black leather boots standing upright. Unzipped on the floor while his mother sneered at him from her desk. Her dripping stocking clad feet crossed over her knees. Henry could see through the sweaty fabric that her toenails were painted black.

Suddenly he was sent flying forward head first across the room and landed face down inside the left boot. 

He was assaulted by the intense vinegary stink of his mother’s feet and screamed into the boot.

Regina laughed as she forced her son to inhale her foot sweat. Flexing her nylon toes. Feeling the sweat slick between them. She loved watching men suffer at her feet. Graham had been her favourite. The way his eyes bulged as she forced her sweaty, dirty foot down his throat was something she would always cherish. 

“You should know by now not to disobey your mother Henry’” Regina growled and used her magic to enhance Henry’s senses. She wanted him to truly suffer the smell of her feet. Radiating from her boots. 

Henry meanwhile started to cry. The stink was getting so bad, he was retching and crying. His face was bound to her boots as if by rope. As he tried to move, Regina simply forced his face in deeper.

As she happily listened to her sons suffering. Regina thought back to her run in with Prince Charming. He too had been made to smell her feet. Tears streaming down his red face as she trapped his nose between her toes and forced him to lick her soles, an act Rumplestiltskin had taught her, as apparently charming was very familiar with the dark one’s foot odour. 

Indeed it hadn’t been long since rumple discovered his love of having servants at his feet. Making them kiss his boots was just the beginning. Charming proved to be the perfect sub: so proud and easy to humiliate. His huge blue eyes streaming with tears as his face was mashed by cheesy Dark One Bare feet.

Back in the present. Regina freed Henry from her boot with a snap of her fingers.

“Mom please-“ was all Henry could get out before his face was magically dragged forward into Regina’s smelly stockinged foot. 

“Now son. You, like your Charming Grandfather before you, are going to learn about humiliation. Lick my feet Henry.” 

Before he could do anything, Henry found his mouth magically forced open and was made to slowly drag his tongue up his mothers sweaty foot. Heel to sole. 

Regina laughed. “Now Smell my feet Henry. Maybe next we’ll go and see Mr Gold. And you can explore his shoes. Or maybe I’ll take you to see Your other grandfather. And you can watch the prince suffer while you smell his boots?”

Henry groaned loudly as he was forced to sniff Regina’s feet. If hers were bad. He couldn’t imagine how charming‘ feet must  
Reek. His life as a foot slave was just beginning.

The end?


End file.
